I Found it in You
by Ilovetoread25
Summary: Hotch and Emily always knew that something was missing from the relationships they had with someone else. They finally found it in each other


Author's Note: Once again Angel N Darkness, PrincessAletheia, and LacytheDemonicDuck has some fantastic songs up on the prompt list so I will be doing some of them. I will be updating How Could You sometime this weekend. With my work schedule it's hard to do more than one shots because I don't have concentration it takes to do the chapter. I will probably be posting three to four chapters to How Could you this weekend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I do not own the song I Found it in You by Leeann Womack either.

Song Title Prompt: I Found It in You – Leann Womack

Prentiss knew that she had finally found everything that she was looking for in Hotch. With every relationship that she has had something was always missing. However whatever had been missing she found in Hotch. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She was so in love with him that she didn't know up from down or right from left. She has never felt that way before and she is loving the fact that she is feeling this way now.

A song came on the radio as she was waiting on Hotch to come to bed and she smiled as she recognized the lyrics. She started to sing the song to herself. She never even heard the door open as she sang along with the song.

_Everybody needs a reason to believe  
Something to keep 'em going  
To set their soul on fire  
And make 'em feel alive  
It's their inspiration_

_Some find it in living off the land  
Some find it in working for the man  
Some find it with a bottle in their hand  
That's what gets 'em through  
Some find it in a shiny limousine  
Some find it in the magazines they read  
Some find happiness is out of reach  
No matter what they do  
Baby, that's not me  
I found it in you_

Hotch leaned against the door frame as he listened to his girlfriend sing. He smiled as he actually heard what the song was saying. He had found something in Prentiss that was missing even when he was married. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He stroked his finger down her leg. He smiled when he felt her shiver. He liked that he could affect her with just one touch.

Prentiss opened her eyes and saw Hotch sitting on the bed. She blushed when she realized that he had heard her singing. She debated on rather she should keep singing or not. What Hotch said made her continue.

"Keep singing baby. I love the sound of your voice." Hotch said.

Prentiss nodded and started singing again.

_I always wondered when  
My search was gonna end  
And I'd find what I'd been missin'  
Now everything you are  
It goes right to my heart  
And it feeds this passion_

_Some find it in living off the land  
Some find it in working for the man  
Some find it with a bottle in their hand  
That's what gets 'em through  
Some find it in a shiny limousine  
Some find it in the magazines they read  
Some find happiness is out of reach  
No matter what they do  
Baby, that's not me  
I found it in you_

Prentiss knew that this whole song was true. She also knew that she would be telling Hotch that as soon as the song was finished.

_You're my journey's end  
My solid ground  
You're what I could never live without_

_Some find it in living off the land  
Some find it in working for the man  
Some find it with a bottle in their hand  
That's what gets 'em through  
Some find it in a shiny limousine  
Some find it in the magazines they read  
Some find happiness is out of reach  
No matter what they do  
Baby, that's not me  
I found it in you_

_I found it in you_

Prentiss opened her eyes up and looked into Hotch's eyes. The look in his eyes took her breath away. She saw desire, passion, love, and something she couldn't put her finger on.

"I love you Aaron. Something was always missing in any relationship that I have had but I found it in you." Prentiss said as she sat up and leaned into Hotch.

Hotch smiled and bent his head just a little and kissed Prentiss softly. "I love you too Emily. I know exactly what you mean. Even when I was married to Hailey something always felt as if it was missing but I found it in you."

Emily smiled just before she pulled Hotch's head down to hers. She needed him now and she wasn't shy in showing him just how much she needed him.


End file.
